Hatsukoi
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Sore hari di dalam ruang klub tenis Rikkai, Sanada yang tiba-tiba terseret ke dalam sebuah permainan harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Bunta. "Sanada! Siapa cinta pertamamu?". Berbicara dengan jujur atau bohong, Sanada hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya kebenaran akan terungkap!
1. Chapter 1

Sinar lembayung menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela, mewarnai seisi ruangan dengan warnanya yang menenangkan. Seorang lelaki duduk di atas kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan. Menghadap ke meja lebar berisikan berbagai perlengkapan tenis yang terlihat dirawat dengan sangat baik.

Sebagian besar anggota klub tenis sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun Sanada masih mengelap raketnya di tengah ketenangan ruangan yang ada. Mulutnya bungkam seribu kata, namun tangannya sibuk membersihkan satu persatu senjata andalannya itu. 'Hari yang tenang,' pikirnya sesaat sebelum mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Aah, latihan sore memang menyegarkan!"

"Bukannya baru kemarin kamu bilang tidak suka latihan sore, Akaya?"

"Kapan? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Marui senpai!"

"Sepertinya besok kita harus coba berlatih dengan pasangan yang berbeda."

"Hah, untuk apa, Yagyuu?"

"Kenapa, Jackal? Kamu tidak mau?"

"Ehm, ya tidak apa sih. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Piyo."

"Kenapa kamu masih belum pulang, Genichiro?" Renji duduk di samping Sanada.

"Kalian duluan saja," jawab sang fuku bucho sembari tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Melihat para senior yang sepertinya belum akan pulang, Akaya tiba-tiba berpikir untuk mengajak mereka melakukan sesuatu. Dia pun turut duduk di atas salah satu kursi yang terdapat di samping meja.

"Ne, senpai tachi, bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu?"

"Ha? Kita kan baru saja selesai latihan!" protes Bunta.

"Bukan tenis! Tapi main ini!" Akaya mengacungkan botol minum miliknya.

"Apa sih?" Bunta benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sang junior. Dia mengacak-acak rambut anak keriting itu menggunakan raketnya. Tentu saja Akaya langsung memberontak dan sedikit marah.

Melihat hal tersebut, Renji tersenyum tipis. "Memang permainan seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang senpai, Akaya kembali terlihat sangat antusias untuk menjelaskan. "Jadi, kita duduk melingkar menghadap ke meja ini. Lalu kita putar botol ini di tengah meja. Selanjutnya kita tunggu botol sampai berhenti berputar. Nah, orang yang ditunjuk oleh mulut botol harus menjawab satu pertanyaan yang kita berikan!"

"Ooh, menarik juga!" komentar Bunta segera. "Baiklah, Jackal ini akan ikut main!" tambahnya lagi sembari menunjuk si anak botak yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Hah, kenapa aku?" timpal Jackal dengan cepat meski akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa menolak.

"Hoo... boleh juga. Sudah lama kita tidak memainkan permainan selain tenis," tambah Yagyuu yang membenarkan kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangan. Cahaya matahari mengilat dari kacanya.

"Oke, berarti semua ikut main ya!" Akaya bersorak dengan semangat.

Akhirnya semua orang mengambil posisi masing-masing di sekitar meja. Setelah siap, Akaya mulai memutarkan botol miliknya. Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju kepada benda yang masih terus berputar tersebut. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat semakin tegang saat gerakan botol mulai melambat. Karena di satu sisi mereka tidak ingin benda tersebut menunjuk ke arahnya.

Semakin lama, botol pun mulai melambat, melambat, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Dan kini sudah jelas siapa orang yang menjadi korban pertama dari permainan tersebut. "Niou senpai!" seru Akaya. "Yang ingin bertanya acungkan tangan!"

Akaya, Bunta, dan Yagyuu mengacungkan tangan serempak. Namun, sesuai peraturan hanya boleh satu orang saja yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Meski Bunta dan Yagyuu sepertinya memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus, namun sebagai senior mereka akhirnya mengalah kepada Akaya. Sementara Niou hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah, ini dia pertanyaannya!" Mata Akaya terlihat berapi-api.

"Ayo, berikan pertanyaan yang bagus, Akaya!" sambung Bunta.

"Apa alasan Niou senpai bermain tenis?"

Beberapa saat keadaan mendadak hening. Niou pun belum menjawab hingga beberapa detik setelahnya. "Itu..." ucapnya singkat. Akaya semakin penasaran dimbuatnya. "Karena keren."

"Hah? Hanya itu?" si anak berambut keriting merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di dapat. Namun yang lain justru kecewa karena mereka pikir masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang bisa ditanyakan selain itu.

'Apa yang ada di dalam kepala anak itu hanya tenis?' tanya Bunta dalam hati.

Selanjutnya, Niou mendapat giliran memutar botol karena dalam peraturan, hal tersebut akan menjadi kewajiban orang terakhir yang mendapat pertanyaan.

Dengan tidak sabar, semua orang menatap botol yang berputar dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya hingga benda tersebut berhenti. Namun, sesaat mereka sedikit terkejut setelah mendapatkan hasil yang tidak disangka-sangka. Kini mulut botol mengarah pada posisi dimana Sanada berada. "Sanada fukubucho!" seru Akaya. Namun Sanada tetap diam seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan, sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk mengikuti permainan. Kebetulan saja kesibukan membuatnya harus tetap duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Aku ingin bertanya!" ujar Akaya lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab semua orang dengan serempak.

"Aah, kenapa?"

"Kesempatan langka tidak boleh disia-siakan," ucap Renji.

Bunta segera mengangkat tangan. "Aku! Aku ingin bertanya!" pintanya. Akhirnya setelah semua mengiyakan, diapun mulai kembali berbicara. "Sanada! Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, pertanyaan yang bagus, Bunta kun," komentar Yagyuu.

Sanada hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berbalik badan. "Daripada membuang waktu seperti ini, lebih baik kalian semua kembali latihan!" ucapnya.

Namun Yagyuu tidak membiarkan rekannya itu pergi begitu saja. "Apa kamu sedang mencoba untuk melarikan diri?"

Dengan seketika keadaan kembali hening. Bahkan Sanada terlihat seakan membatu untuk beberapa detik. Akan tetapi, saat semua orang berpikir sang wakil ketua itu akan pergi, Sanada justru berbalik dan kembali duduk pada kursinya. "Melarikan diri adalah tindakan pengecut," ucapnya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

Yagyuu pun tersenyum karena merasa telah memenangkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu?" Akaya menjadi orang yang terlihat paling tidak sabar menanti jawaban. Hanya saja Sanada masih terdiam tak berkata apapun. Padahal sebenarnya, dia tengah mengulang sebuah kenangan yang masih tergambar jelas dalam kepalanya.

Semua dimulai pada musim panas tujuh tahun yang lalu...


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak kecil sekali Sanada telah dikenalkan dengan dunia tenis dan mulai belajar di bawah bimbingan ayahnya. Antusiasmenya yang tinggi membuat sang ayah berpikir untuk memasukan anaknya tersebut ke sebuah klub tenis junior yang ternama saat itu. Alhasil, pada saat libur musim panas, Sanada bergabung ke dalam klub yang dimaksud agar dapat berlatih bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Di hari pertama bergabung dengan klub tenis, Sanada masih di antar oleh sang ayah. Ternyata saat itu pun tidak hanya dia yang baru bergabung, melainkan ada satu anak lainnya yang juga datang bersama ayahnya.

Si kecil Sanada yang pemalu berjalan di samping sang ayah, bahkan terus menempel karena merasa canggung dengan lingkungan barunya. Bahkan saat sang ayah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki yang mengantar anaknya juga, Sanada hanya bisa bersembunyi di samping badan ayahnya.

"Hei, Genichirou, jangan bersembunyi seperti itu! Ayo kenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang ayah dengan lembut.

Sanada akhirnya menurut dan mengintip ke arah dimana teman baru ayahnya itu berada. Ternyata, di samping lelaki itu berdiri seorang anak yang tampak sebaya dengannya. Anak itu pun langsung tersenyum ke arah Sanada yang mengintip dengan malu-malu. Dan pada saat itu lah si kecil Sanada berpikir bahwa teman barunya itu sangat manis.

"Yukki chan, perkenalkan dirimu pada Sanada kun!"

"Hai, Sanada kun, namaku Yukimura Seiichi. Salam kenal ya!" ujar anak tersebut sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sanada tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru tertegun, dengan wajah yang memerah dia berkata dalam hati, 'Anak perempuan yang cantik.'

Dalam waktu singkat, Sanada dan Yuki menjadi teman dekat. Mereka selalu bersama saat latihan. Bahkan Sanada tidak menyangka teman barunya itu ternyata memiliki bakat dalam tenis, sama seperti dirinya. Oleh karena itu, selain menganggap sebagai seorang partner, Sanada menganggap Yuki sebagai seorang rival. Akan tetapi hubungan mereka berdua tidak pernah menjadi buruk.

"Gen kun jago sekali ya!"

"Terima kasih. Tapi Yukki chan jauh lebih hebat daripada aku."

"Oya? Dipuji seperti itu membuatku senang!" Yuki kembali tersenyum manis. Namun tidak pernah sadar bahwa senyumnya itu selalu berhasil membuat sang sahabat terpana. "Ahaha, wajah Gen kun memerah!"

"A-a?!" Sanada yang gugup mencoba menyembunyikan wajah di bawah topinya.

Selain karena Yuki sangat hebat dalam bermain tenis, keramahannya pun menjadi salah satu faktor kenapa Sanada merasa senang berteman dengannya. Selain itu juga, si anak bertopi benar-benar menyukai senyuman manis yang selalu Yuki perlihatkan setiap hari. Hal itu selalu membuat Sanada merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dalam hatinya. Meski dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu.

Beberapa tahun lamanya Sanada dan Yuki selalu bersama. Mereka berdua pun berhasil menjadi perwakilan dari klub tenis untuk mengikuti kompetisi junior saat itu. Meski tiap kali juga Sanada harus merasa sedikit kesal karena belum pernah mengungguli prestasi Yuki. Hanya saja ada hal yang membuat dia tidak bisa membenci sahabatnya tersebut.

Di suatu sore, Sanada dan Yuki berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rumah mereka berjarak cukup jauh, oleh karena itu mereka hanya bisa bersama hingga di tempat pemberhentian bus. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melewati sebuah lapangan tenis dan melihat orang-orang yang tengah bermain di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Yuki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Yukki chan?" tanya Sanada segera.

"Lihat itu, para anggota klub tenis SMP Rikkai! Mereka adalah orang-orang nomor satu di Jepang!"

Sanada turut melirik untuk melihat apa yang Yuki tunjukkan. Mengamati semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan raketnya masing-masing.

"Gen kun!" panggil Yuki. "Dua tahun lagi kita akan lulus SD. Bagaimana jika kita berdua masuk ke SMP Rikkai? Dengan begitu kita bisa bergabung dalam klub yang sama!"

Sanada memandang wajah Yuki yang terlihat tidak sedang main-main. Ada secercah keyakinan bahwa kelak mereka berdua bisa menjadi petenis nomor satu di Jepang. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuatnya menolak ajakan tersebut. "Un!" jawab Sanada singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Yuki kembali tersenyum lebar.

Sejak hari itu, Sanada merasa semakin bersemangat untuk berlatih tenis dan belajar agar kelak dapat lulus dalam seleksi masuk SMP Rikkai. Akan tetapi, hari-hari yang semula selalu terasa menyenangkan itu harus berubah seketika saat Sanada menerima kabar buruk dari sang sahabat.

"Gen kun, aku harus pindah ke kota lain. Atasan ayah menyuruhnya untuk menjadi kepala cabang di kota itu," Yuki bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun setelah melihat Sanada yang terdiam dengan wajah murung, dia lekas memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum. "Tapi, tenang saja," sambungnya lagi. "Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku untuk masuk ke SMP Rikkai!"

Kedua anak itupun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya satu sama lain, pertanda bahwa mereka akan tetap menjaga janji tersebut.

Semalaman penuh Sanada berharap akan datangnya keajaiban yang membuat Yuki tidak perlu pergi. Namun hingga keesokan harinya, dia tetap harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ternyata tidak ada keajaiban apapun yang terjadi.

Sejak saat itu hari-hari terasa sangat berbeda. Sanada mendapatkan partner baru di klub, namun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Yuki. Senyuman manisnya, suara lembutnya, semua itu mulai memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tanpa sadar terkadang membuat Sanada harus menangis dalam tidurnya. Namun dia masih terus menyemangati diri dengan memegang keyakinan bahwa dia dan anak perempuan yang paling disukainya itu akan kembali bertemu di kemudian hari.

Hari-hari berlalu, bulan pun berganti, tak terasa sakura telah berkembang menyambut keadatangan para siswa baru di SMP Rikkai. Sanada berdiri di depan cermin dengan seragam kebanggannya. Dia baru terasadar bahwa badannya ternyata berubah dengan sangat drastis. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar, siapapun wanita yang melihat pasti akan langsung tertarik kepadanya.

Sanada berusaha tampil serapi mungkin di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Hari ini dia akan menghadiri upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Namun dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, karena ada hal lain yang menguasai pikirannya sejak lama. 'Hari ini aku pasti bertemu dengannya' ucap Sanada dalam hati. Wajahnya seketika memerah, namun dia segera batuk untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya itu.

Di dalam aula semua siswa baru telah berkumpul. Semua orang terlihat senang dan bergegas saling berkenalan. Namun tidak begitu dengan Sanada. Dia berdiri dengan tidak tenang, menanti seseorang yang masih belum terlihat keberadaannya. Hingga akhirnya saat yang ditunggu pun datang. "Hai, Genkun," sapa seseorang di belakangnya.

Sanada tidak langsung merespon. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan diri agar tidak perlu salah tingkah saat bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Padahal, sebenarnya dia sedang membayangkan sosok Yuki yang pasti terlihat sangat manis di balik sefuku dan rok pendeknya. Karena sejak pertama bertemu hingga berpisah, sahabatnya itu bahkan selalu mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Meski dandanannya terlihat tomboi, namun Yuki masih menjadi anak perempuan yang paling manis bagi Sanada. Bahkan dia yakin bahwa Yuki yang sekarang sudah menjadi jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Apalagi jika dia mencoba untuk memanjangkan rambut birunya yang indah itu.

Sanada mulai merasakan panas pada wajahnya. Itu tandanya dia harus segera membuang semua hal yang terus terbayang dalam kepala sebelum membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kamu benar-benar menepati janjimu, ya!" tambah Yuki lagi karena merasa aneh kenapa Sanada terus diam.

Sebelum membuat sang sahabat merasa kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan tanggapan, Sanada bergegas membalikkan badan.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali, Yuk," tiba-tiba saja kata-kata seakan tertahan dalam tenggorokkan. Betapa terkejutnya Sanada saat mendapati Yuki yang seharusnya mengenakan rok ternyata berdiri di balik celana panjang dan blazer SMP Rikkai dengan gagah. Bahkan tinggi tubuhnya hampir setara dengannya.

Dan... bayangan akan cinta pertama Sanada pun, harus kandas dalam seketika...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohh, jadi cinta pertama fukubucho teman SD nya ya. Hmm..." komentar Akaya setelah mendapatkan cerita dari sang senior. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa merasa puas.

Tentu saja Sanada tidak ingin cerita masa lalunya itu diketahui semua orang selain Yuki sendiri. Alahasil, di samping ingatan yang kembali berputar dalam kepala, dia menceritakannya dengan banyak sekali kebohongan. Dan berharap rekan-rekannya itu percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan.

Sayangnya ada satu orang yang menyadari semua kebohongan tersebut. Orang itu pun tersenyum penuh arti di balik kacamatanya yang mengilat. "Apa semua yang kamu ceritakan itu benar, Sanada kun?" tanya Yagyuu.

Meski terkejut, namun Sanada masih tetap menjaga sikap. "Tentu saja!"

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak ceritakan juga tentang cinta pertamamu yang ternyata anak laki-laki itu?"

Kali ini Sanada tidak bisa terlihat tenang. Entah kenapa Yagyuu bisa mengetahui rahasia yang dengan susah payah ingin dilupakannya itu.

"Hah? Benarkah itu, Yagyuu senpai?!" tanya Akaya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Bahkan kamu baru tahu identitas asli cinta pertamamu itu saat masuk ke sini. Tapi demi menjaga persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin, kamu berusaha menutupi semua itu."

"Ah!" reaksi Bunta setelah mendengar penjelasan Yagyuu. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orangnya," tambahnya lagi sembari tersenyum ke arah Sanada yang mulai terintimidasi.

"Tentu saja, kita semua tahu siapa orangnya bukan?"

"Ya," hampir semua orang menjawab serentak, kecuali Sanada yang terlihat semakin panik dan seorang lagi yang masih berwajah penuh tanya.

"Kalian semua tahu siapa orangnya? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Akaya.

"Siapa ya..."

"Ah, kenapa kamu jadi menyebalkan seperti itu, Yagyuu senpai! Cepat beritahu aku!" Akaya menatap semua orang namun tak satupun mau menjawab.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Orangnya adalah..."

"Yagyuu!" bentak Sanada langsung. "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan cerita itu?!"

Yagyuu kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Dari siapa lagi selain Yukimura chan, eh, kun."

"Ppfft!" Bunta, Jackal, Niou, dan Renji langsung menahan tawa. Sementara Sanada berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya mulai memerah.

Tak lama kemudian, Akaya langsung berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. "Baiklah, aku tahu kepada siapa aku harus bertanya!" ucapnya dengan semangat sembari berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana kamu Akaya?!" tanya Sanada.

"Ke rumah sakit menemui Bucho!" teriak Akaya sembari berlari.

"AKAYA! KEMBALI!"

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Seiichi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja entah kenapa langit sore ini tampak seperti sedang merona karena malu..."


End file.
